Along with the advance in the optical technology, digital video recorder and digital camera have been widely used in people's everyday life. The vehicle or security surveillance cameras, such as reversing cameras or the driving recorders, normally use wide-angle lens. The vehicle or security surveillance camera is normally operated outdoors, and therefore must have high tolerance against environmental temperature or moisture.
Since it is difficult to produce an ideal bonding plane between the base and the barrel body of the lens barrel using a machining process, the lens may easily tilt during assembly and affect the imaging quality. Meanwhile, since the requirements of alignment between elements are getting higher and higher, the lens must be processed with image alignment or correction to avoid generating assembly error.